New York, New York!
by Manowas Lafiel
Summary: The gang, (Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristin, Duke, Mai, Bakura, and Serenity) head to New York for fun. Everyone has their own strange adventures and love sparks between many of the characters. SetoxTea, BakuraxSerenity, JoeyxMai, YugixMy char.
1. Default Chapter

New York, New York!

By: Manowas Lafiel

Default Chapter: Just a Dream?

I'm still going to continue writing Harry Potter Game 4. But this story suddenly came into my head, and I have been so excited to start writing it. After paring up most of the characters I felt sorry for one of them, so I made up a character to fall in love with the one I felt sorry for. Don't worry, you will find out soon who it is and who they are with. Now on with the story! n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.

xixixixixix

Tea was falling. Looking around she found herself in totally darkness.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said._

Tea landed lightly on her feet. Peering through the darkness she saw someone coming towards her. It was Seto! He was smiling at her!

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you will understand_

_What I meant when I said "No, _

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Suddenly, Tea appeared on the edge of a cliff. Her short brown hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing a yellow dress with white flowers. In her hands was a woven straw hat.

She was staring off at the ocean.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go._

Tea felt someone touch her shoulder. Whirling her head around, she saw it was Seto again. Trying to put some distance between them, she stepped back and started to fall off the cliff.

Seto grabbed her hand just in time. Before she could push him away, he pulled her into a hug.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future don't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Tea felt herself getting hot. Her face was pressed into Seto's chest and she could feel it rise and fall. What was going on? What was Seto doing?

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

Bending his head, Seto kissed her passionately.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Tea woke up, "It……was a dream?" Looking around she saw that she is still on the plane flying to New York. Yugi was leaning his head against her arm. He was asleep. Lost in his own dreams.

Pulling off her headphones, (it was playing the song Simple and Clean) Tea looked back out the window, "Was it a dream? Did he really……kiss me? Seto……"

xixixixixix

Seto jumped up. He had fallen asleep at his desk, "What a dream……was that Tea? Why did I……oh forget it. It was just a stupid, unimportant dream!"

He continued typing on the computer, (turning off the radio, which was playing, Simple and Clean) but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Her……


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**_New York, New York!_**

**_By: Manowas Lafiel_**

**_Chapter 1: The Arrival_**

Thanks for the reviews! My first day and I got some! I feel so happy! n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. So I don't get any money……sad right?

* * *

"Mwahahah! New York City here we are!" Joey Wheeler yelled running out of the airport, a black bag in his right hand. With a huge smile on his face, he looked around. He felt the cool spring breeze. The great noises of the city. And the car passing by almost splashing him with water. "Hey man! Watch it! I'm walking here!" Joey yells, the smile slowing fading from his face.

Walking a few feet from the street, he turns back to look at the airport. It was a simple one, with automatic doors, and luggage carts parked at the side, ready to be paid for. Pushing is blond hair out of his face, he rest his bag on the concrete. "How long does it take for a few people to get out of customs? They were right behind me."

Suddenly, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, named Tea Gardner, walked out of the airport. She was wearing a no sleeve top with the words, "Bug me and you die" on it, and a mini blue skirt. Following her was a short boy with spiky hair. He was dressed in a long sleeve blue top and pants. His name was Yugi Motou.

"How did you get out so fast? They made me take out everything from my bag" Tea said. "They almost made Yugi open up his puzzle." She threw up her hands in frustration. "The idiots thought it had drugs in it!"

Joey starts laughing. "I bet you hit the poor guy in the face before he could even reach Yugi's puzzle!"

Yugi blushes greatly, "Well……that is what almost happened." He turns to look up at Tea. "Anyway, you planned this whole trip, who did you get to pick us up?"

"It's-"

Just then, Tristan Taylor and Duke ran out of the airport, fighting for Serenity Wheeler's attention. They were both walking backward facing Serenity and not seeing where they were going. Luck always seemed to be on Duke's side, so he missed tripping over Joey's bag. Unluckily for Tristan, though, because he tripped over it.

In totally embarrassment, Tristan tries to pick himself up, but slips on a wet spot on the concrete and falls headfirst back onto the ground. ((It must look like I love torturing this character, but I don't…… n.n))

"Hey Serenity, let's go to the shore sometime!" Duke said, a big smile on his face after watching Tristan's falls. "We can get away from the busy city."

"Oh no you don't!" Tristan yelled at him, slowly picking himself of the ground.

"Hey! I asked her first!" Duke said, pressing his foot on Tristan's head. Tristan struggled under the weight, his face pushed into the concrete. Quickly grabbing Duke's left foot, Tristan tripped him. "But she doesn't want to go out with you, Duke!"

"How do you know? Did you ask her?" Duke jumped up trying to get back his cool. He flicked back the strands of black hair in his face, giving his million-dollar smile to Serenity. His teeth were so white they could blind all the people in New York.

Serenity smiled, "We can all go to the shore together! It would be great feeling the sand under our feet and hear the waves splashing in the ocean!" She laughs, twirling around and looking up at the sky. You could definitely tell she was enjoying herself.

Tristan pushed himself up off the ground. "But, Serenity, you won't want to go to the shore with a party pooper like Duke!" He whines, holding his head, trying to ignore the sharp pains. All he wanted was a quiet date with Serenity. Peace, silence, and NO Duke.

Tea placed her left hand on her hip and raised the other hand into a fist. "Enough of this! We are here to have fun!"

"Did you just call me a party pooper!" Duke yells, totally ignoring Tea. "If you want a fight, Tristan, just say so."

"Come on, Duke……" Yugi said, laying a hand on Tea's fist before it went flying into Duke's face. A huge sweat drop falling. "Let's not start a fight in front of the airport."

"Let's just find our ride and go." Mai Valentine said, finally walking out of the airport annoyed at the fact that officers had stopped her just to ask for her phone number.

"Oh, yea, Tea! Who did you get to pick us up?" Joey asks picking up his black bag.

* * *

A sleek limousine flies down the highway towards the airport. The windows were tinted so that the people outside couldn't see in. Strangely, the windows were all the way up, even though it was a very nice day.

A pair of ice blue eyes looked outside the window. They belonged to Seto Kaiba. He was wearing his normal clothes with his long jacket. A locket that looked like a Duel Monsters card hanged around his neck. This locket held a picture of his little brother Mokuba.

Click, click, click! Seto types furiously on his laptop. Building a Kaiba corporation in New York made him very busy. It seemed that he had to do everything himself and deep down in his heart, all he wanted to do was just shut off his computer and look around New York City.

Muttering something about a stupid idiot whom got the shipping orders wrong, Seto turns off the laptop. He ran his hand lightly over it. This laptop was the best of the best, made by Dell, and still all Seto wanted to do was throw it out the window. Quickly deciding against it, he tries to get his mind on something else. "Mokuba, tell me why I am doing this again." He looked at his little brother who was siting in the seat opposite his.

Mokuba was sipping on a vanilla coke thinking about how it didn't taste like vanilla at all. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a clean, pure white, T-shirt.

"Well brother……" Mokuba said, putting down his coke in the cup holder, and think carefully about what words he should use to make sure his brother didn't tell the driver to turn around and head back to the hotel. "It would be a very nice thing to do for Tea if you picked her and her friends from the airport."

"Where are they staying?"

"Um……I'm not sure. I have never heard of the place before. It must be unpopular." Mokuba smiled to himself, a great idea was coming. "Maybe Tea and her friends could stay at the Hyatt Hotel with us."

Seto's eyebrows arch downward, "Those twerps should stay with their own kind."

"But, we have to treat Tea kindly! Remember she saved me!" Mokuba looks up at his older brother with pleading eyes.

"Yes but we already paid her back when I saved her."

"It's not the same! Fine, if Tea doesn't stay with us, I will stay with Tea!"

"……they can stay with us, but you will be making the plans. I will pay for the room though."

"Thanks, Seto!" Mokuba was smiling happily now. He was one step closer to his goal.

* * *

"Tea! I can't believe you got Seto to come pick us up and take us to the hotel!" Yugi smiled up at her. "It's……unbelievable!"

"Ha! Mokuba and I have become close friends after I saved him in the warehouse." She does a quick victory stance. "But……I have some bad news……" Tea looks down at the ground, right now she felt just like the caterpillar crawling on the concrete, trying to find his way back to the grass.

Joey suddenly jumped up. "There they are! And they're in a cool limo! Wow! "

A sleek black limousine stopped in front of the airport. One of the windows winded down and Seto's face looked out. "Get in now before I–"

Mokuba's head pops into view, "Don't mind him, he's happy to see all of you!"

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Yea, sure he is……"

Seto slowly stepped out of the limousine followed by Mokuba. Looking around, Seto's eyes landed on Tea. Seeing her face suddenly reminded him of his dream. He quickly tried to ignore her, showing no emotion in his face. But his eyes landed on her once again.

**_xixix Flashback xixix_**

There she was, standing calmly at the edge of the cliff. He walked up to her, then rested a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around. Her beautiful, brown eyes looked up at his blue hues. Seto wanted to kiss her to show her that he loved her.

**_xixix End Flashback xixix_**

Seto glared at Tea; he didn't love her at all.

Mokuba ran out from behind his brother, "Tea!" He ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "It's great to see you again! I was so happy to hear you and your friends were coming!"

It took a second for Tea to get this through her head. She was thinking of the look that Seto had given her. Did he have the same dream she had? Tea blushed; no he couldn't have, right? It was a dream, a very strange dream, but one none the less.

Having Mokuba suddenly hug her, she came back to reality. Not wanted anyone to think something was wrong with her, she laughed and hugged him back, "It's great to see you too!"

"You guys better get into the limo before I change my mind." Seto said, leaning against the limousine, avoiding Tea's eyes.

Everyone ran to the limo not wanting Seto to change his mind. They started putting their things in the trunk and then afterwards climbed into the limo one by one. It was a pretty big limousine so everyone had enough space to stretch out in. Everyone also enjoyed where they were siting. On one side were Seto, Tea, Yugi, Mai and Joey. On the other side were Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity.

On the whole way to the hotel, everyone, except Seto, was engaged in a conversation. Tea was talking to Yugi about going to see the famous dance school.

Joey and Mai were talking about duel monsters, and yelling at each other about who was the best duelist until Mai smiled and said, "Joey, you are a better duelist……"

Serenity and Duke were talking about going to the shore. And Tristan and Mokuba were talking and laughing about their favorite TV shows.

Seto was once again lost in his own thoughts.

"Man," Yugi held his stomach, "I'm so hungry!"

"Me too!" Replied Joey.

"Me three!" Tea laughed.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba turned to his brother, "Lets go to that Chinese Food restaurant we went to last week."

Sighing, Seto turned his gaze from the window and picked up the phone on the armrest. "Driver, I have a new destination."

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Serenity ran out of the limousine last. She was looking up at the Chinese Food restaurant. It looked like it was taken directly from China. Grabbing Duke's hand she ran inside. "Let's check this place out!"

Tristan ran after the two, jealousy running through his body. Joey and Mai walked in slowly, side by side. "Mai, did you mean what you said earlier. About me being a great duelist?"

Mai smiled, "Maybe, maybe not."

Yugi started walking up to the restaurant, but a few minutes later he found himself on the ground. Lying on top of him was a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a purple kimono. On her wrist was the millennium bracelet. (I made that up myself, all the other real ones were taken……) This bracelet caught Yugi's attention.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you." The girl quickly pushed herself off Yugi, "I must get going!" She ran down the street and turned the corner.

Tea helped Yugi up, "Who do you think that was?"

_Flash!_ "I don't know……"

"Yami?"

"Yes, it is me. I am very curious about that girl……" Yami replied.

Seto pushed past the two, "Let's just eat!" He caught Tea's gaze before walking into the building.

After being seated at one of the party tables and ordering, their food finally arrives. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi (he changed back into himself……man this in confusing……) dug into their food like pigs. They all laughed and werehaving fun, until Seto said, "Okay, time to go."

Everyone whined, "Do we have to?"

* * *

The drive to the hotel was uneventful until Tea remembered about the bad news that she had to tell everyone. "Um, you guys. There is something I have to say……" 

Everyone turned to look at her.

"About where we are staying……it's not perfect……"

Mokuba interrupted her, "What are you talking about Tea?" He winked, "You're staying at the Hyatt Hotel with us."

Tea smiled and mouthed to Mokuba, "Thanks so much, I was afraid to tell everyone about the run down hotel."

* * *

The limousine drove away to park, leaving the group of people standing in front of the hotel. Seto walked in first followed by Mokuba and the rest of the gang.

He walked over to the reception desk, took seven keys and handed them to Tea. "Here are your rooms. They are all on the same floor and same area. Some rooms even connect to the ones next to them. If you need me, Mokuba and I will be in room 15-6A" He turned around and walked to the elevator followed by Mokuba. They both disappear behind the closing doors.

Tea turned back to the group. "Let's go check out our rooms!"

* * *

Done! I hope you all like it. Have any ideas or characters you want in my story just tell me. Here is a summary of the next chapter.

**_xixix Chapter 2 Summary xixix_**

In the gang's second day in New York, everyone decided to stay at the hotel to rest and chat. Yami on the other hand wanted to find the girl who bumped into him. So, he asked Yugi if he could borrow his body for the day. Yugi gladly agrees, and Yami sets out on his quest. Will he find the girl or get lost on the way? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter called **_Cathy, notCathleen?_**


	3. Chapter 2: Cathy, not Cathleen? Part 1

**_New York, New York!_**

**_By: Manowas Lafiel_**

**_Chapter 2: Cathy, not Cathleen? (Part 1)_**

Wow! Keep the reviews coming please. Oh and I um made a mistake in the last story. Tea has blue eyes…….I put brown……heh heh n.n I also decided to put some of my long chapters into parts so that I can get them out sooner. It was taking me too long to finish the chapter completely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Short and simple.

* * *

Hwooooooo!

As the bright, full moon created shadows in Yugi's hotel room, a small cat appeared on the windowsill. It's tail moved back and fort as it watched Yugi sleep. The cat's eyes were filled with frustration. Its purring sliced through the silent room.

Yugi was fast asleep. One hand was resting on his pillow, and the other was holding onto his blanket. The top cover on the bed was rising with every breath Yugi took and the Millennium Puzzle was still around his neck. A few strands of his blond hair rested on his face.

"Yami, I see you have found a good person to take care of your puzzle. I have also found someone to take care of my Item."

At the windowsill was now a girl with long black hair. The same one who bumped into Yugi at the Chinese Restaurant. Unlike that afternoon though, you could see her features. Her violet eyes, which watched Yugi, were now filled with anger. The girl was wearing perfectly fit jeans that showed off her beautiful curves. A small black top, showing her belly button, was underneath an opened jeans material jacket.

"Yami. I know you are watching me. Show yourself!"

Yami appeared sitting at the edge of Yugi's bed protectively. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His arms and legs were crossed waiting to hear why this girl was in his room.

"Yami," The girl frowned, "I am not here to harm your, so called, friend. I'm here to talk with you." She raised her arm with the bracelet on it. "As you can tell, I too have a Millennium Item." The moon shined brighter, filling the hotel bedroom with a strange white light.

"Yes, I know. I saw that earlier today. Now answer me, who are you? Are you trying to obtain my puzzle?"

Yami's eyes turned into a glare. A glare which would have sent anyone running home. But this girl was not intimidated. She stood her ground. Fear was not in her vocabulary.

"My name Yami? It's Cathy…… Hopefully you remember me. Anyway, I am not after you stupid puzzle. I just want to know why you're here!" her voice rising, "Must you enter my life and shatter my heart once again!" Cathy stepped down from the sill, her bangs covering her crying eyes. She pointed her finger at Yugi. "Must you!"

"What are you talking about?" Yami looked into the girl's eyes. "I don't even remember you……"

Cathy looked back at him with even more sadness, "How could you not remember……" She turned back into a cat and jumped onto the windowsill. "Just leave me alone then!" Cathy jumped out the window, turned into an eagle and flied away.

Yami got up and ran to the window just in time to see Cathy fly away. His eyes widened, she was a shape-shifter. Her item must let her change into different things. Yami disappeared slowly, deciding to look into his soul room for clues. This girl seemed familiar.

**_xixixix A Memory of the Past xixixix_**

"Pharaoh……I heard……about your arranged marriage. Are you really going through with it?"

The Pharaoh looked at the girl sitting next to him. It was Cathy. "No, I'm not, I have someone else in mind."

Cathy looked out at the miles of desert in front of them, her hands gripping the edge of her long Egyptian dress. "Oh, you do……and……who would that be?"

The Pharaoh smiled, "You, of course." He laughs, "You know I love you."

Cathy blushed, and smiled up at him. "You will never leave me, right?"

He laughed greatly, "You silly girl, I wouldn't."

**_xixixix Back in the Soul Room xixixix_**

Yami sat cross-legged in front of the doors in his mind room. After watching the memory, he had many questions to ask Cathy. Why was she mad at him? What had he done to her?

Yami got up and once again walked up and down the stairs looking through all the doors. There had to be clues somewhere.

**_xixixix A Memory of the Past xixixix_**

"Pharaoh! How could you?" Cathy was looking up at him with crying, angry eyes. "You said you loved me!"

"Cathy, what are you talking about?" The Pharaoh was surprised. He had done nothing wrong.

Cathy slapped him across the face, "I saw you kiss her and tell her you would marry her!" She stomped away, mad. "I hate you! I never want to see you again."

**_xixixix Back in the Soul Room xixixix_**

_I hate you!_

The words rang through Yami's head. "I don't understand, what did I do?" He sighed. He remembered that on that very day the Dark Magicians tried to over throw him from his throne. The day he disappeared into the Millennium puzzle.

Yami stuffed his hands into his pockets. He needed time to think. Walking out of his Soul Room, he entered Yugi's. This was his sanctuary.

He slumped into a green bean bag chair and looked around. The place was full of toys and games. It was one hundred percent pure. Yami picked up a toy robot off the ground and stared at it.

"Yugi……so pure. I bet your life isn't full of confusions."

Resting the robot down, Yami then picked up a blue ball. He bounced it for awhile, deep in thought. He had to find Cathy and set things straight. But he didn't even like her anymore. Was that wrong? Would she be hurt even more hearing that? But does she even care? His feelings for her had disappeared, that happens to a person who has been locked into a puzzle for five thousand years. But, if it were true love, the feelings wouldn't disappear so easily. Was it true love?

Yami got up, dropping the ball behind him. Maybe getting to know Cathy, he could decide if he still loved her. As he exited Yugi's mind room, he took one quick look back. A cute red teddy bear was resting by the wall. It was holding a heart that said 'True love is for forever!' Yami's eyes widened, was this sign from Yugi? He smiled; Yugi was no normal teen.

**_xixixix The Next Morning xixixix_**

"Hey! Yugi! Wake up. Everyone is down at the restaurant for breakfast! Seto is paying!"

Yugi opened an eye. "Who is it!" He was sleepy but hearing about free breakfast got him going. Slowly pulling the covers down, he got out of bed. The bright, happy sun shined into the room, and Yugi smiled feeling the heat on him. But the happiness didn't last, something was wrong with Yami.

"Yugi, it's Tea! Get ready quickly! We are going to decide what to do today! I'll see you on the first level of the hotel at the restaurant!" Tea's footsteps could be heard walking away.

Yugi didn't reply, he had to check on Yami.

_Yami……are you okay? You seem depressed._

_Yugi……_ Yami sighed, he didn't want to worry him_. I'm okay_

_If you say so……_

Suddenly, Yugi remembered about the free breakfast. He ran to the closet grabbed a no sleeve black top, and his navy blue school pants. Yugi didn't know why he always wore his uniform, but he, and everyone else, just thought about it as his style.

_Yugi, you better hurry._

_I know, I know!_

Throwing on the clothes, Yugi grabbed his room key and ran out into the hall. Closing the door, he made a quick glance at the room number. It was 15– 4A, right next to Tristan's. Continuing down the hall, Yugi smiled. Tristan had tried so hard to get the room next to Serenity's, but had failed miserably. In the end, Tea had gotten the room next to Seto's, so that when he and his brother woke up, they could wake up Tea, who would get everyone else up. Yugi scratched his head; Joey had gotten the room next to Mai. And Serenity got the room next to Duke.

Yugi quickly turned at the next corner bumping into one of the maids. "Sorry!" He helped the maid up then continued his way towards the elevator.

_Yugi don't you think it was kind of strange how that maid didn't say anything?_

_I bet she was just surprised that I had bumped into her._

_But she had this blank look in her eyes……_

_Relax, Yami, you're too tense. You need to find someone to loosen you up._

Yami was speechless. Did Yugi find out about Cathy? …….

_Yami? Are you sure you're okay? Are you homesick or something?_

_I'm perfectly fine, Yugi_

Standing in front of the Elevator, Yugi pressed the down button. Pushing away his worried about Yami, Yugi went back to his own thoughts. Today he felt like exploring New York with Tea. The dance school she wanted to look at was just a few blocks away. It would be a great trip if Tea wasn't tired from the plane flight.

Yugi walked into the elevator and pressed Level 1. He then turned around and looked out the see-through elevator window. Hyatt hotel was huge. Crystal chandeliers hung from the roof. Escalators and elevators everywhere where going up and down.

Yugi glanced at the elevator next to him that was going up. A boy that looked about his age but with Joey's height was leaning against the elevator's window so Yugi couldn't see his face. The kid had shoulder-length white hair and tanned skin, like an Egyptian. He looked just like –

Ding Dong

The Elevator doors opened, and Yugi stepped out heading towards the restaurant, completely forgetting about the guy he saw. Weaving through the tables and pass the bar he finally reaches the table everyone was at.

"Hey Yugi! Come and eat before everything is gone! I saved you a seat!" Joey waved. In his other hand was a fork covered in pancakes.

Yugi smiled and walked over to the seat on the right of Joey, Mai was siting at his left. Across from Mai was Serenity who was siting in between Duke and Tristan. And Mokuba was between to Seto and Tea. Seto was staring grimly at his laptop. It seemed that it was his one and only friend. Every once and awhile you could see him pick up his egg and bacon, bagel sandwich, and take a bite out of it.

Mokuba and Tea were laughing about a dumb blond joke. (If this offends anyone sorry. It's just my friend has been saying a lot of these jokes and they are really funny. But that doesn't mean blondes are dumb. Just wanted to make that clear.)

Duke and Tristan were fighting over the last piece of bacon until Serenity stepped in and cut it in half.

Finally Tea hit her spoon against her glass. "O-Kay! It's time to decide what we are going to do today. I feel like staying at the hotel to rest then going out tomorrow. All in favor of doing this raise your hand."

Everyone but Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba raised their hands.

"Majority rules!"

**_xixixix After breakfast xixixix_**

_Hey Yugi……_

_Yes, Yami_

_Could I borrow your body today? I feel like exploring New York_

Yugi smiled, _Sure you can Yami!_

**_xixixix A few Minutes Later in the Lobby xixixix_**

"You sure you're going to be okay alone in New York, Yami?" Tea handed Yami his backpack.

"I'm sure I'll be okay. Thank you for the concern." Yami fixed the bag on his back. "I better get going. I'll be back before nightfall." He waved goodbye before walking through the revolving doors and out the hotel.

His first destination was Central Park. Pulling out a map from his pocket he put his whole mind on trying to understand it. Turning the map this way and that he finally found what he was looking for.

"I'm at Hyatt hotel. So that means Central Park is ten blocks away. If I turn left at the next street that is Kaiba Corporations. If I turn left at the next next street that is also Kaiba Corporations."

Yami stares at the map. Kaiba Corporations took up 6 blocks. He laughed; Kaiba seemed to be doing great in New York. Rolling up the map, Yami stuffed it back into his pocket. Time to find Cathy.

**_xixixix Hyatt Hotel xixixix_**

Tea was curled up in one of the lobby love seats. Her nose in a book. Resting on the table in front of her was an ice cold Pepsi. The bar tender had kindly asked if she wanted anything to drink and Tea smiled and asked for the soda.

"Mokuba! Where are you " Seto's voice cut through the relaxing silence. He was making his way to the lobby slowly.

Looking up from her book, Tea hid back a smile. Mokuba had just rushed out the door a few minutes ago. He must have been carrying Seto's cell phone, but why would he take it? Tea's blue eyes followed Seto intently. He looked really cute……if only……

"Tea! Have you seen my brother?" Seto made his way towards her. His cold blue eyes, sending shivers down Tea's spine.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, "He just walked out. Why?"

**_xixix In an Alleyway a few blocks from Hyatt Hotel xixix_**

"So these are all the people Seto calls. Good job Mokuba." A young man, hiding in the shadows of the dark alleyway, smiled evilly, as he looked through Seto's cell phone. "You're such a good mind slave." The man had said that last statement with a laugh, as he patted the boy's head affectionately. Then, without notice, he snapped his fingers.

A young girl, covered head to toe in a long black robe with a hood, appeared. "Master, you called?"

"I have a job for you, Ruby. You must kidnap……"

**_xixix End xixix_**

Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I am a very busy person. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments, tell me. And here is a summary of the next chapter.

**Cathy, not Cathleen? (Part 2)**

Yami finds Cathy, or he thinks he found her. Tea, Seto, and Mokuba go out for ice cream, but why is Seto acting so weird?

Mai invites Joey to walk to the coffee shop with her. Is there something she has to tell him, or is she just pulling Joey's leg?

Serenity, Duke, and Tristan go to the movies together. But the boys can't decide what movie to see, will Serenity choose for them or just head back to the hotel annoyed?


	4. Chapter 3: Cathy, not Cathleen? Part 2

New York, New York!

By: Lafiel

Chapter 3: Cathy......not Cathleen? (Part 2)

Sorry, about the really long wait, I'm trying to learn Japanese. Then after that I want to learn how to read it. I've been using all my free time studying. If anyone knows Japanese and is willing to help me out e-mail me and title it "Learning Japanese".

Oh, pay very close attention to the titles and the times I have put through out this chapter. Most of the things are happening at the same time. And one more thing, Bakura is now Serenity's lover. Bakura is so cute; I couldn't let him go girlfriendless. Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

**_Somewhere in New York_**

The woman turned the next corner. Her long Egyptian dress flowed behind her and her millennium necklace shined brightly in the sun. Suddenly, the lady stopped; someone was following her. She could tell that the person was female and was very experienced at hiding herself. The woman turned around to face her follower. "What do you want from me?"

"Isis Ishtar; I was sent to bring you to your brother. Will you come willingly or not?" A smirk formed on the young female's lips, who had just appeared. She was wearing a long black cape with a hood, which covered her eyes. It was Ruby.

"I will only come willingly if my brother has learned the error of his ways. If not," Isis glared, "I will not come with you." She then turned around suddenly her tan colored cape flowed in the wind behind her. She needed to get as far away from the girl as possible.

Ruby smirk grew into a twisted smile, her vampire like teeth showed greatly. "Oh, so you wish to run from me?" She stepped back into the shadows of the buildings. "You should have come willingly."

Isis stopped, fear greatly showing in her face. She looked around slowly, trying her hardiest to sense Ruby's presence. "I have heard of you. You're my brother's right hand girl, one of his pets!" Isis whispered venomously.

"A pet? You dare call me a pet" Ruby suddenly appeared in front of Isis and pointed her right index finger at her head. "Good bye, **_love_**!" She stressed the last word.

Isis's eyes grew wide, knowing her fate, yet not ready to accept it. She could feel herself get weak and felt the hard cold concrete rub against her body as she fell on it. This couldn't be her end, right?

**_Central Park 12:00pm_**

The sun had reached its highest point. Shining its rays on the green leaves of the trees and showing all the people in Central Park how good life was. People ran, biked, walked, and jogged by Yami as he stood there covering his eyes. "Sunglasses, why didn't Yugi buy sunglasses?"

Hey don't blame this on me. Remember you're the one suffering.

Yami, not wanting to start a fight, closed his communication link with Yugi. He needed to put his whole mind into finding Cathy. Looking around he saw a man and a women having a picnic, some kids on a swing, and a young boy savagely killing a caterpillar.

Sighing sadly, Yami continued his way through Central Park. After much walking he sat down on a near-by picnic table. His eyelids, suddenly feeling heavy started to close. And soon the King of Games was fast asleep, lost in his own dreams.

**_Central Park 2:00pm_**

"AHHHHHH!"

Yami screamed as he felt ice cold water splashed on him. It ran down his back making him feel very uncomfortable. Shivering with anger and coldness, he looked up at the person who had splashed the water on him. A girl with long black hair and violent eyes was staring back at him. She was wearing a mini skirt and a black tank top.

"You really shouldn't sleep in Central Park. You will so look like a hobo." The girl then put on her sunglasses, which were resting on her head, and walked away. Her hips swayed slightly as she made her way towards the exit of the park, her cool attitude grabbing everyone's attention.

Yami smiled, it was Cathy! He finally found her, well......she found him. "Wait!" He jumped up from his seat and ran after her. "I'm so glad to see you again. We need to talk." His hand grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around, so that she was facing him. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, until suddenly the girl whipped out her hand and slapped Yami.

"Let go of me you pervert!" She yelled angrily, pushing him away from her. "I don't care who the hell you are but leave me alone." The girl's face was flushed as she stared at Yami, ready to hit him one more time. Her hands were balled up into fists and she slid her right foot back so that she was in a fighting stance.

Yami placed his hand over the place where the girl had hit him and stepped back a bit. He was unsure of what to say; Cathy had just suddenly hit him. His eyes widened as the truth dawned on him, she was still mad at him, of course. Regaining his cool, Yami stood up straighter. "Cathy, I wish for you to forgive me for last night. I do not know what I did to make you angry, but I hope that we could sit down and–"

"Wait!!!! How do you know my other self?" The girl looked at him surprised, letting her guard down. She ran her left hand through her hair. What in the world did Cathy get into last night? The girl's eyes widened as she tried her hardest to get the words out. "Please.... don't tell me....." She looked down at her stomach. "Cathy you whore!!!!! You got me pregnant!!!!!" The girl slumped to the ground in agony, wondering how Cathy could do this to her.

"Huh?!" Yami stepped back from the girl, worried. Looking around, he noticed that everyone in the park was staring at him disapprovingly. He shook his head, a big sweat drop falling from the side of his face. "I didn't get her pregnant! I'm still in high school!!!! Oh, man..."

Pulling herself together, the girl got back up ever so slowly, "So...I'm not..."

Yami turned back to her, "Don't worry you are not."

The girl let out a sigh of relief, "Anyway, my name is Cathleen. You must have been the person Cathy wanted to see." Cathleen's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh yea, I bumped into you at the Chinese Restaurant. Sorry about that."

Yami nodded. "Don't worry about it...but I would like to see Cathy again and I would like to know why you don't remember what happened last night." He crossed his arms in front of him, getting back to being his normal, stern self.

Cathleen sighed. "About to my apartment. It's just a few blocks from here. I can explain everything there." She started to walk away, not looking back to see if Yami was following her.

Yami slowly walked after her. He noted that she was pretty attractive with her long black hair and her very confident walk. He sighed; there was something weirdly familiar about Cathleen. Was it because she acted just like her other self, or was it because she seemed so much like Tèa?

**_Hyatt Hotel 12:00pm_**

Mokuba skipped happily back into the hotel, a huge smile on his face. He had just gotten a wonderful idea. Seto, Tèa, and him should all go to ice cream. Such a wonderful thing couldn't be the beginnings of something evil, right?

Mokuba made his way to the lobby and was surprised to see Tèa and Seto in a deep conversation. He quickly crouched down behind a seat not to far from where the two were siting so he could hear what they were talking about.

Tèa flipped the pages in her book absentmindedly, then looked up at Seto who was sitting directly across from her. "So you really think Mokuba took your cell phone?"

Seto leaned back and crossed his arms, looking intently at Tèa. "Yes, I do. But I don't know why he would take it if he did. I took off all of the games on my cell phone so that I won't get distracted."

Mokuba shook his head, confused. "I don't remember taking my brother's cell phone. I just went out to get some fresh air......" He muttered.

"Hey kid. What are you doing?"

Mokuba jumped slightly. He turned around scared, only to see Joey crouching down next to him with big, curious, eyes. "You're listening to their conversation right? Strange how Seto and Tèa are talking to each other......"

Trying to keep his cool, Mokuba turned back to look at Seto and Tèa. "Yes, it is strange." He looked back at Joey, only to find him missing. "He must have left to do something...." Mokuba mumbled. "Sometimes that guy freaks me out......" He then crawled away from where Tèa and Seto were sitting.

"Okay, just wait a few minutes then walk back in." Mokuba told himself. He stood near the hotel's doors glancing every once and a while at his watch. He then walked back to the lobby seats. "Hey, Seto! Hello Tèa!"

"Mokuba......" Seto get up from his seat. "Do you know what happened to my cell phone?"

"Sorry, bro. I don't know what happened." Mokuba then smiled. "Hey we should all go out to the ice cream shop next door!" he quickly grabbed Tèa's hand, pulling her up form her seat, and ran out towards the door. "Come on Seto! We need you to pay for it!"

**_Ice Cream Shop 12:30pm_**

"Wow! This is great!" Tèa said, after taking a lick out of her chocolate ice cream cone. Smiling happily, she looked around. It was a normal ice cream shop, with small tables and low chairs. And as always only one person helping serve the customers.

Seto sat in the opposite seat from Tea. He sighed. Why was he so nervous? He had talked to her easily about Mokuba, but now......

"Hey, Seto? Are you okay?" Tèa looked worriedly at him.

Seto turned away from her, "Yea, I'm fine......" he replied roughly.

After Mokuba picked up Seto's and his ice cream, he started walking back to their table, which was not to far from the entrance. He smiled; he was so happy to see Seto and Tèa siting together.

Mokuba......my little mind slave, I need a favor from you. But it's not like you have a choice anyway

Mokuba's eyes suddenly turned dark black, he walked over to the place where all the napkins were and threw his ice cream in the trash absentmindedly. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out a small container containing knockout drops. He smirked evilly as he poured the whole thing into Seto's ice cream.

"Here bro!" Mokuba smiled sweetly as he handed his brother his ice cream cone. "You better eat it now before it melts."

"Thanks Mokuba, but didn't you get one for yourself?" Seto held the cone in his hand, slowly bring it closer to his mouth. Vanilla was his favorite flavor, and he was hoping that it would help him take his mind away from Tèa.

Mokuba kept smiling, "I had changed my mind, but I better head back to the hotel. A show I want to watch is coming on. See you guys when you come back!" He waved goodbye to them, then opened the ice cream shop door and walked out.

Seto turned back to Tèa only to see her licking the last bit of her ice cream off her fingers. "That......was fast......"

Tea blushed, "Well you better start eating yours. It's melting."

"Oh, right......" He brought the cone up to his mouth and started licking it. After a few licks he stopped. "Don't you think it is strange how–"Seto's eyes widened, and he slipped of his seat. He fell into darkness, hearing Tèa's voice become softer and softer. "Seto, Seto!"

"Seto! Seto, you jerk get up! Don't scare me like this!" Tea yell angrily, yet sadly. She was sitting next to Seto on the ground, leaning over him. Why had he suddenly fallen out of his seat? What was going on? She grabbed his shoulders shaking him, but he wasn't waking up.

Looking up from Seto she looked around, noticing that everyone in the ice cream shop was staring at her. "Uh.....um....I think he may just be sick.....I'll take him back home....." Tea said quietly. Propping Seto up, she was able to carry him on her back. And she wrapped her arms around his legs, so that he wouldn't fall. "You so owe me for this Seto Kaiba."

After getting help from one of the customers in the ice shop in opening the door, Tèa raced out. She had to get back to the hotel, and ask her friends what she should do with the knocked–out Seto.

Mokuba stepped out from the shadows of an alleyway after Tèa had pasted. There was no emotion on his face; no sadness; no happiness; no nothing.

"You have done well, my mind slave." Mokuba's controller stepped out from the shadows. It was Marik Ishtar. He grinned evilly, Seto would be out for weeks, and all he had to do now was get Yugi out of the way._ But that should be easy, _Marik thought.

As Marik was enjoying his so-called victory over Seto, a small tear fell from Mokuba's eyes. It inched down to his cheek and dropped onto the concrete. Was Mokuba.....crying?

**_Hyatt Hotel 12:15pm_**

Joey sighed as he wandered aimlessly around the hotel. At first it was fun looking around a huge hotel, but after awhile you notice that all the business meeting rooms looked the same.

"Guess I should take a nap then......" Joey muttered to himself, getting out of the elevator on the 15 floor. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and made his way to his room.

As he was absentmindedly unlocking his room door, he heard someone call out his name. "...Joey..." It sounded like Mai. He glanced at the room door next to him, Mai's room, and noticed that it was slightly open. "...Joey..."

Joey slowly opened up Mai's room door. "Mai? Ya in there?" Looking around, he saw Mai sleeping peacefully in her bed. She wasn't wearing much, just a spaghetti–strap top and mini shirt. This was her so–called "sleep wear".

Mai suddenly turned in her sleep. "...Joey..." She mumbled.

Joey blushed suddenly. _Maybe I should check to make sure she is ok..._

He thought. He inched closer to the bed, then leaned over the sleeping Mai. "She looks so–"But he never finished what he was saying, because Mai had just woken up.

Mai's eyes widened as she saw Joey leaning over her. She flushed with anger. "JOEY YOU PERVERT!!!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!" She suddenly slapped Joey hard on the cheek.

**_Hyatt Hotel 12:30pm_**

Joey stood outside of Mai's room holding his cheek in pain. He looked to the side thinking. _What a vicious woman...all I was doing was making sure she was okay... _

The door opened and Mai stepped out. She was now wearing her normal clothes; the matching purple skirt and jacket. She glared silently at Joey, before turning to walk down the hall towards the elevators. _That......that into my room like that, scaring me out of my skin...._

Joey's eyes widened and he walked after Mai, his left cheek still stinging. "Hey, Mai, I'm really sorry, I just thought–"He was suddenly cut off by Mai.

"Want to get some coffee with me, Joey?" She said not even turning around to look at him. "I need to talk to you alone."

Joey smiled, "Sure."

**_Starbucks 12:45pm_**

"So, Mai, what did you want to talk about?" Joey asked, siting opposite of her, sipping on his coffee, though he hated the stuff. _Mai must want to ask me out or something......I wonder what I should say....._ Joey was grinning to himself, as he thought this.

Mai leaned in closer to Joey, her face only inches from his. Her right hand looking like it was about to rest itself on Joey's. "Have you noticed that your sister has two guys after her?" She said suddenly.

Joey suddenly slipped out of his seat. He was so expecting her to say something else. Quickly pulling himself together, he got back up. "Who are the two guys?"

Mai started at him. "Are you blind? It's Tristan and Duke, you idiot!"

Joey's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

**_Cinema 12:15pm_**

"For once Tristan, I think you got a pretty good idea."

"Shut up Duke!"

Serenity, Tristan, and Duke were standing in front of a movie cinema somewhere in New York. They had taken a taxi to the place seeing how it was too far away to walk to.

Serenity was wearing a red short sleeve top with a pink heart in the middle and light blue jeans. On her head was a matching red hat. Tristan was wearing bark blue jeans and a long sleeve black jacket. And Duke was wearing leather pants, ((I can't remember......is it leather pants he wears? Or normal jeans? I gotta look that up.)) a no sleeve blue shirt, and a multicolored bandana.

"So what movie are we going to see." Serenity asked. "I heard there is a new romance out call _Cherry Blossom Memories_."

"I thought that was a horror move." Duke looked up at the list of movies playing as he said this.

"It don't matter let's watch _Guns and War_!" Tristan yelled triumphantly, as he walked up to buy the tickets.

"No way I'm not watching that. Let's see _More than just Luck_." Duke said pushing Tristan out of the way.

"No! Serenity wants to see _Guns and War_!"

"No! She wants to see _More than just Luck_!"

"No! I want to see _Cherry Blossom Memories_!"

"Not now Serenity! We are fighting over what movie you want to see so sit down and relax while we argue!" Duke shouted at her.

"Yeah, Serenity! This could take awhile! But don't worry, we'll get to see _Guns and War_."

"Shut up Tristan! She wants to see _More than just_–"

"No she doesn't want to see that!"

Serenity stood there, getting angrier and angrier. Tristan and Duke were not listening to her opinion. And she hated guys who don't listen to her when she had something to say. "...That does it......I'm going back to the hotel...." She mumbled, calling for a taxi.

Tristan and Duke weren't paying attention. They were too busy fighting with each other to listen to the girl they both had crushes on.

**Hyatt Hotel 1:00pm**

A high school boy with sort–of spiky white hair walked into Hyatt Hotel. His blue eyes scanned the area, before landing on the check–in desk. The boy then picked up his luggage and gracefully made his way there.

"Hi, I'm here to check in. I heard from a friend of mine, Mokuba, that this is the place where my friends were staying." The boy's light and quiet voice made the lady–attendant helping him blush suddenly.

"Y-yes sire, and y-your name i-is?" She stuttered.

"Ryo Bakura."

"Oh, y-yes y-you are r-right here." The attendant sighed slowly. "I will get someone to show you to your room." She said, surprisingly without stuttering.

Bakura formed a perfect smile. "Thank you."

The attendant turned bright red, then quickly walked away.

"THOSE JERKS!!!!! I CAN"T BELVEIVE THEY DIDN'T LISTEN TO MY OPINION!!!!!" Serenity stormed into the hotel, flushed with anger, and tears in her eyes. "I WILL NEVER GO TO THE MOVIES WITH THEM AGAIN!!!!!"

Bakura turned to look at Serenity. His eyes showed concern when he noticed that she was crying. "Are you okay, Serenity?"

Serenity looked up, noticing Bakura for the first time. "Oh, sorry." She quickly wipes her face and puts on a sad smile. "I'm fine." But then suddenly her smile turned upside down into a small frown. "No I'm not fine!" Suddenly she runs to Bakura and hugs him, crying her eyes out. "Guys are jerks! Jerks, jerks, jerks!"

Bakura slightly blushed, but he slowly put his arms around her, holding her tight. "It's okay Serenity......it's okay." He didn't know why she was crying, but she needed someone to be there for her, and at the moment, he was the only one she could count on.

End

**_Short List of Thanks and Other Such Things_**

What did ya think? Should Bakura and Serenity get together in the next chapter or should I prolong it? And was it too weird for Serenity to cry over a movie? I think it was okay. I would cry too if two guys weren't listening to my opinion and just ignored me when they were the ones who invited me out. If there are any mistakes please tell me, but nicely!

Now for some thank yous! Don't worry I'm making this short. I would like to thank **materiathief06** for noting the part about Marik, read his review if you want to find out what I am talking about, and also for asking about Bakura. As I can see you can see he is now in this story. But his dark side is gone. I like him better without his dark side. He is so cute. Guys with long hair are hot! Anyway......I'm thanking **_Chi Yagami_** for always reviewing, which makes me want to get my chapters out faster. And last but not least all the other kind people who reviewed and put me on their favorites list. **n. **

I also wanted to say that I will go back to my Harry Potter story sometime and fix it. I will make it cuter and funnier, but without making it sound stupid. I will explain more about the game and you will meet new characters and stuff. I will change the story around, but Draco and Cho will still be together. I will also switch in-between the two stories. One time I will update Harry Potter, the next time Yu-gi-oh. I hope that is okay with all of my readers. Please read Harry Potter Game 4 after I fix it!

Okay, now a summary of the next chapter, hopefully it will come out faster than this one did, but I doubt it. The next chapter is too juicy lol!

**_Chapter 4: Forced to Help and Forced to Care_**

(I love this title!!!!))

Yami has to spend the night at Cathleen's apartment after some strange thunderstorm starts up. Cathleen seems okay with the idea, but is Cathy? And what about Yugi?

Bakura, with the help of Serenity, settles himself into a hotel room not to far from the rest of the gang hoping to bump into them tomorrow morning at the breakfast table. Suddenly just as he is getting ready to sleep he hears a small knock on the door. Low and behold!!!! It's Serenity!!!

Seto, getting over his sudden knock out, sleeps peacefully through the storm until Tèa suddenly appears in his room scared. Will Seto let Tèa stay in his room or kick her out the door to let her get over her fear of the storm by herself?


End file.
